


Sorry

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korvira Week, Nightmares, very hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Nightmares were a problem for Kuvira. What if she had killed her family or worse she had killed Korra with her own weapon? She wakes Korra because of one of these nightmares and asks why she forgave her.Korvira Week 2020   Day 2: Forgiveness
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have little time with collage so this is short. This is hurt and comfort because everyone needs comfort.

It wasn’t the first time Kuvira had a nightmare. They happened when she was a child but it was the nightmares of her time as the Great Uniter. Some nights it was a war meeting ending a bomb, mostly from her time in Ba Sing Sa. Some of the worst ones were the ones where her family surrounded her, one moment alive then next dead in bloody pools on the ground. Their blood dripping on her armour.

Tonight’s was the worst kind. Among the spirit vines of Republic City she makes her last stand as the Great Uniter pointing the spirit weapon at Korra. Only she is next to Korra holding her hand. Korra pushes Kuvira out of the weapons beam just before it reaches them both. Then everything changes to the spirit world. Kuvira dashes over to Korra.

“No, no, no.” Kuvira panicky pulls Korra into her arms. “You can’t leave me. You’re the Avatar. I love you”

Korra’s eyes look up at Kuvira as she reaches up to cup her cheek and wiping the tears. Korra says something but Kuvira never hears what she says because she wakes up.

The ceiling stares back at Kuvira. The room was mainly dark except for whatever light from outside came through the curtains Korra insisted on putting up. She for a moment could only hear her breathing and shot up in bed. Korra shuffled the covers beside her and rolled over towards Kuvira before waking up.

“Kuvira what is it?”

“I’m sorry.” Her words crocked out before she started to cry.

Korra quickly wrapped her arms around Kuvira and whispered softly to her all the things she loved about her. Soon Kuvira stopped crying, still shaken from the nightmare she buried her head in Korra’s lap wanting to stay as close to Korra as possible.

“I love you Kuvira. You know that.”

“I almost killed you. I would have killed you if I was thinking straight back in Republic City.”

“Ku it has almost been six years. We can’t change the past.”

“Why did you forgive me? I don’t deserve it.”

“You do. Yes you did bad things, there was others in your army who did far worse on people. You deserve to be happy to be loved and hugged and kissed.” She kissed Kuvira’s forehead that wasn’t cover the mass of dark hair.

“I’m still sorry.”

“Shh, that is in the past now. While our past may haunt our dreams. I’m still be your side when you wake up. You are more that who you were. You’ve shown so many how you have changed. I love you. Your family loves you and yes some people may never forgive you but keep us close and they will never bother you.”

Korra slowly stroked the knots of hair from Kuvira as she drifted back to sleep in her lover’s arms.


End file.
